


We Have to Take Our Clothes Off

by godamnarmsrace



Series: My Tumblr Ask Love Reply Fics [8]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drunk Aaron Dingle, M/M, Robert Sugden is a good husband, aaron tries to strip his husband, hungover Aaron Dingle, robert is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: Aaron is a little drunk but Robert looks after him.





	We Have to Take Our Clothes Off

**Author's Note:**

> _The third drunk Robron fic in my little series - thanks for the love[@fracturedhopeandfaith](https://tmblr.co/mUCoYzEE-2c0tM11pgsTI7w) I think you’re pretty wonderful too!_  
>  _The extremely bad pick-up lines in this fic are sadly not mine, I pinched them[from here](http://www.lovepanky.com/women/attracting-and-dating-men/dirty-pick-up-lines-to-use-on-men). I apologise for the ‘Australian Kiss’ but being an Aussie I felt I had to stick it in there for jokes ;)_  
>  **  
> **  
> Edited by the lovely[@blueswinseverytime](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewinseverytime/pseuds/Bluewinseverytime) thanks Matty darling. All mistakes are my own.

“Stop that!” Robert said the third time Aaron tried to undo his jeans in the middle of the village. “I should have left you at Vic and Adam’s place to sleep it off.”

“I wanted to come home,” Aaron said, pouting at Robert zipping his pants back up.

“How have I never seen you this drunk?” Robert asked with a laugh, trying to get Aaron moving in the direction of their house.

“I’m not drunk, I’m horny,” Aaron said, trying to grab onto Robert and get into his pants again.

“Bad Aaron!” Robert said, which wasn’t very effective because he was laughing as he said it.

Still pouting and sporting his best _totally crushed_ look Aaron bartered, “Just one kiss?”

Robert didn’t trust him for a second, but truth be told he never wanted to be the guy who turned down a kiss from his husband, especially because his husband was Aaron. “One kiss,” he agreed, knowing he’d probably regret it.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Aaron to slap a chaste kiss on his cheek and saunter away. Laughter burst out of Robert, echoing down the country lane. The little minx was trying to get him to chase after and damn if he didn’t want to.

But he was sober enough to control himself, enjoying the low thrum of desire that Aaron’s antics were evoking, he knew it would hold until Aaron had sobered up. He knew Aaron wanted Robert to come hurrying after him but Robert was appreciating the view.

Robert didn’t have to wait for Aaron to get bored of his current game, when they got to the Mill he said, “Hey Robert, I like your shirt. What’s is made out of, husband material?” When they stepped inside Robert noticed Aaron’s obvious ogling of his goodies.

“Oh god,” Robert said laughing at his husband’s crazy antics.

Aaron exaggerated an eyelash flutter in Robert’s direction. “I’m not wearing any socks. And I have the underwear to match,” Aaron said trying to get his own pants undone but he couldn’t quite manage it as Robert had clasped his hand and wouldn’t let go.

“I love you,” Robert said kissed their joined hands and rested them against his chest over his heart. Who knew his husband could be such a playful dork?

“I love you too,” Aaron nuzzled his face against Robert’s cheek and kissed along his jaw. He stroked his free hand over Robert’s zipper and felt hard cock encased inside. “Those are some nice pants! Mind if I test the zipper?” Aaron said his lips nibbling on Robert’s earlobe.

Fuck! He had to keep reminding himself that his husband was absolutely trollied and had no place trying to write a cheque his ass couldn’t cash, till he was sober tomorrow. Even then, Robert would be damn surprised, and impressed, if Aaron wasn’t feeling like death warmed up in the morning.

Detaching Aaron from himself was getting more and more difficult because he seemed to be getting more handsy, plus Robert’s resolving was faltering. This being a ‘good guy’ thing was really hard but Robert never wanted Aaron to regret any of his choices concerning Robert, drunk or sober.

Robert got them moving again, happy to finally be home, “Okay, bed for you Mr Sugden.”

Aaron perked right up at the mention of going to bed and he started dragging Robert up the stairs to their room. “Do you want to give me an Australian kiss? It’s like a French kiss, but down under,” Aaron asked with a wink, as he walked backwards, up the stairs ahead of Robert.

Oh, god they were getting worse and yet with each new attempt at seduction Robert couldn’t help but want his husband.  It was attractive to see Aaron being so playful and silly. “Bed to sleep,” Robert clarified. When Aaron’s face fell and it looked like tears were forecast Robert continued with, “But if you’re feeling up to it in the morning my body is your playground.”

“Spoils sport,” Aaron accused. Looking pissed.

Robert pulled Aaron in close to him and kissed him. “You might not even remember half of this tomorrow and it’s no fun for me unless I have all of you okay?” Robert put Aaron’s hand snug over his hard cock and said, “This will keep. I’m pretty much always semi hard around you.”

“I know you’re being a good guy but sometimes I wish you’d just let go a little bit,” Aaron said with a sigh before stripping off his clothes and leaving them scattered all over the landing outside their room.

“I never want to put you in a position where you can’t choose or live with your choices Aaron, I love you too much for that, no matter how much I want you and how adorable you look naked with just your socks on. Noticed you lied about not wearing them,” Robert said gathering up Aaron’s discarded clothes and heading into their room with Aaron hopping in behind him trying to take off his socks without falling on his arse.

“Notice I didn’t lie about the no underwear though.  You shouldn’t worry so much I will always choose you, Robert. I will always want you,” Aaron said standing with his hands on his hips. Serious and more like Robert’s sober Aaron by the moment.

“I will always choose you too Aaron and I will always want you to choose me. Just…let’s sleep first okay?”  Robert said climbing into bed in his underwear.

“Fine but your ass is mine in the morning!” Aaron said throwing himself down on the bed in a huff.

***

Robert woke to the rousing chorus of his husband being violently sick in their bathroom. He heard the toilet flush then taps turn on and off again after a few minutes. “Are you okay?” he asked when Aaron all but crawled back into their bed.

Aaron grunted something unintelligible.

“Well,” said Robert lifting the duvet and having a look at his cock, noticing Aaron was looking he continued, “I’m up so how about it? Wanna fuck?”

Aaron swore under his breath but Robert heard him. “You can go fuck yourself!”

Robert let out a bark of laughter but was mindful enough to keep the volume low. “Maybe, later then? Wanna just cuddle for a bit?”

Aaron didn’t say anything but he moved closer to Robert and let himself be pulled into the circle of his husband’s arms.

After a few minutes when Robert was almost asleep again Aaron shifted so they were facing each other, “Thanks for last night…for not. Just thanks.”

“Forever,” Robert replied.


End file.
